Sarah Jane's Extravagant Adventures
by dr100
Summary: Sarah Jane Smith and her Super computer 'Mr Smith' pick up signs of alien life circulating the school in which her son Luke, and his mates Rani and Clyde go to. Sarah Jane and friends must do the best they can in order to prevent the aliens taking over.
1. Chapter 1: Detention

Sarah Jane's Extravagant Adventures

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 1: Detention 

"That will be all boys and girls" said Mr Wilson, as he crossed his arms, and smiled at every one of the children who sat in front of him.

They did not return him the gesture.

"Now go off and rejoin your classmates..." said Mr Wilson, grinning to himself. "...whilst you still can!" he whispered to himself, sneakily.

Mr Wilson sat at his desk, and turned the volume up on his ipod, that he had had in his ear for the whole hour of his English class. His english class swore he was as mad as any of the other teachers they had, especially Mr Dean, and Mr Marvin Chiles, the schools silly behaviour officer. Goodness, he made every child squirm for mercy when he had hold of them. One child made sure he did not ever get in trouble again.

Some of the teachers were just bonkers, and Clyde Langer thought so also.

Clyde had put up with the teaching at the school for over a whole two and half years. He was just as fed up as he knew many of the other kids were. The teachers weren't getting any friendlier of late either, and it seemed as though they were just picking them up, off the streets. It did not surprize Clyde in the slightest.

Clyde had dealt with a couple of head teachers whilst he lead another life, along side his best mates Luke and Rani, who, plus another very important lady by the name of Sarah Jane Smith, fought the likes of alien foe's who they happened to come across every now and then. Clyde had met the Slitheen, defeated the lone Sontaron a while back, and really fancied the pants of a girl he knew, called Rani.

She and him were 'just' mates, and Clyde understood this, and just hung out with her as a friend. Rani had only recently moved into Bannerman RD, and there was Clyde, at her doorstep. She did her best to ignore him, and after a while Clyde gave up and moved on.

Luke had been mates with Clyde for a while now, and the two were the closest of friends. Clyde had said he wanted to meet up with both Luke and Rani after class, but it had gone 3.00pm and his teacher Mr Butler did not seem to want to let Clyde go home.

Rani had been let out early, and so had Luke. The pair of them were in the same class, and they met outside, waiting for their third party member to arrive.

"You know in class today..." began Rani, smiling as she looked into Luke's eyes.

"Could you smell that God awful stench?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I thought I could smell something fishy, almost like rotting flesh and..."

"Alright Luke, enough of the graphic content..." said Rani, finishing of Luke's scentence for him.

Then Clyde sprung up from behind them both, and tapped them on the shoulder. The pair of them almost jumped out of their skin. "What took you so long?" asked Rani, angrily.

"Oh, I was kept in for bad humour, or so that's what Mr Butler had told me!" Clyde laughed out loud. "That's the last time I ever chat about his gold fish and the silly case of his pet budgies ever again!"

The three school kids marched off, back to Sarah jane's house, to enjoy her company, and to out stay their welcome. Luke had said Sarah Jane always looked forward to Clyde and Rani's company, every now and again.


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Smith & Mr Smith

Sarah Jane's Extravagant Adventures

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 2: Ms Smith & Mr Smith: 

Sarah had been busy all day, calling up the Unified Intelligence Task Force over matters of national security.

According to Mr Smith, Sarah Jane's super comuter, readings had given Sarah an indication that Mars had settled closer into Earth's orbit than ever before. Sarah knew that she could count on some of her 'UNIT' pals to get onto NASA as soon as possible. Then, after she had told UNIT everything she knew, she hung up on the line, and settled for some cherry aid she now had a thirst for, and decided to go and pour herself some.

Sarah had been saving the world for a while now. It came with having an adopted son, who wasn't altogether as human as his mates who he hung out with at school, and Sarah's life had been transformed, after she had been travelling through time and space with the most extroadinary man she knew personally as the Doctor.

He had driven Sarah's passion for want of a better world, by fighting the will of many evil creatures who wanted to conqure the earth, and put strain on it's people. Sarah, and her son, and her son's best mates were part of Sarah Jane's secret organisation, who dealt with the aliens they met and fought, to save planet Earth from the destruction of almighty civilisations who were not only greedy but hell bent on power.

Sarah got up, out of her seat to march into the kitchen to pour herself a drink when the door bell rang, and she knew what that meant. No tea and no supper. Sarah did not need to answer the door, as Luke had his keys and it had been Clyde messing around with the door bell, and not Luke having left his keys at school. In seconds, Luke unlocked the latch on the door, and burst through with an energy like no other.

Rani and Clyde were about to follow him upstairs, when Sarah caught sight of them and asked them how their day was. Luke, Clyde, and Rani paused to consider Sarah's queston.

"Was awful" said Clyde. "Mr Butler...you know, the one who looks allot like Mr Burfield who we had last year, the fat grumpy Slitheen. Well, Mr Butler kept me behind after class because I dissed his gold fish. Whoever said gold fish ever had an IQ anyway, cause I certainly didn't!"

Sarah shook her head. "What about you Rani?"

Rani looked at Sarah and smiled. "I had an alright day. My teacher said that my english essay was out standing!"

Sarah paused in thought. "Are you sure your teacher meant that it was good and not that you had work that was out- standing?"

Sarah did her best to explain. "Work that you hadn't handed in yet?"

Rani shook her head. "Errrrmmm...no, I'm sure that he meant that my work was the best out of my whole class" she said smiling.

Sarah turned towards Luke and smiled.

"What of your day Luke?" asked Sarah inquisitively.

Luke shifted to one side, beside his mum. "My teacher smells of rotting flesh!" he said, smirking.

"Well all teachers do!" joked Sarah laughing aloud. "Go on upstairs and chill out. Ill be up soon!" Luke, Clyde, and Rani ran up the staircase, that lead to Sarah Jane's attic.

Sarah poured them all a drink, and not forgetting herself. She ran up the stairs that lead to her attic, and whilst at the same time she did her best to balance three glasses that were tucked here, there and just about anywhere sarah could manage to grip them. She then swung the attic door open and handed Luke, Clyde, and Rani a glass each.

Mr Smith felt another presence within the room, and acknolaged Sarah in it's usual mellow tone.

"Hello Sarah Jane, and may I ask how you are today?" said Mr Smith, the comuter that hid in the wall.

"Oh i'm fine, Mr Smith, and how are you?"

Mr Smith checked over its data banks and got back to Sarah in a matter of seconds.

"I am well, and my data banks tell me that NASA have sent a ship up into orbt to deal with our little problem!"

Sarah nodded thankfully.

"Oh goody" she said, smiling at her friendly alien friend.

"What little problem was this?" asked Rani, unaware that there ever being a 'little problem'.

"Oh, mum told me this moring that Mars had somehow steered itself towards the Earth!" said Luke, as he told Rani, somewhat smugly.

Clyde smiled out through Sarah Jane's attic window.

"That's probably why the weather weren't playing up today"

Rani shrugged and looked over towards Clyde, who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, could have been the gradual change in the Earths atmosphere!" said Luke, summing up Clyde's assumption of the weather.

"Well whatever!" said Sarah, calmly. "I sorted it all out, about half an hour ago. UNIT got onto NASA and they sent up a space probe to shift Mars back into its orriginal orbit."

Luke looked up at Sarah and whispered to her softly.

"Then, this 'little incident' doesn't have anything to do with my teacher looking and smelling like a Slitheen does it?" Sarah looked somewhat alarmed.

"We had better investigate hadn't we!" she said, smiling at her son and at her team mates, Clyde and Rani.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Smith's Genius

Sarah Jane's Extravagant Adventures

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 3: Mr Smith's Genius: 

Clyde and Rani gathered around Luke, Sarah Jane, and Mr Smith.

"Tell me...Mr Smith, can you tell us if you can trace any alien activity surrounding Luke, Clyde, and Rani's school?" said Sarah, looking up at the computer, as she told it what to do.

The computer began to upload files that began to fade and re-energise when Mr Smith searched the data, located within its core. After a while, it seemed that Mr Smith had finally found what it had been looking for.

"It would seem that Luke is correct in his assumption Sarah Jane!" said Mr Smith, almost as though it were looking down at Sarah with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well done Luke, but how can a whole school have been taken over by aliens without someone out there knowing?" said Clyde, shaking his head, almsot unbelievingly.

Mr Smith began to cross search its data banks.

"Over the past decade Clyde, aliens have been able to infiltrate the earth through a number of different ways. A race known as the Krilitanes were able to consume their victims, and then were able to take them over. Every aspect, were given up to be taken by the Krilitane. Another race, known as the Slitheen, have also been known to do this, but instead...they kill their victims."

Rani looked over towards Sarah, who stood wth her head held high in the air. Sarah had obviously seen the likes of these creatures before, and she weren't going to let them get her down.

"Mr Smith, can you identify where these aliens have come from?" asked Sarah Jane, scratching her head, thinking to herself, without letting on to her fellow companions.

"I have several readings telling me that the aliens who Luke is positve he has sensed are at his school, and who he thinks are among his teachers, are known as the Silver 'bunch'."

Rani looked at Sarah, unsure of what Mr Smith meant by 'bunch'.

"They are from the Silver Partition, that cuts through the Horsehead Nebula, three miles east of where the Slitheen are from" said Mr Smith, as its data core began to expand with information.

"Are these aliens friendly, and why are they known as the 'Silver Bunch'?"

Mr Smth checked over its info stanps and then began to answer Sarah's questions.

"They are not known for wanting to start interplanetry wars across the galaxy, yet they are known to travel in a bunch of their species as they are known to travel to other worlds to explore the danger circling worlds that are on the verge of collapse."

Rani perked up from what she had been looking at, on Sarah Jane's desk, over in the corner of the attic. She ran to be beside Sarah Jane and asked Mr Smith a question.

"On the verge of collapse', do you mean to say that these creatures are here on earth to warn us that we shall soon be extinct, are something?" asked Rani as she looked up at the computers monitor screen.

"Yes Rani, the Silver Bunch are here to warn the human race of their down fall."

Clyde had had his mouth wide open and his eyes focused on Mr Smiths monitor screen. He found it all very difficult to take in, all this 'who-ha' about aliens invading the earth, aliens on earth to warn us of our vast mistakes. Aliens who are keen on reducing the human race to dust.

"So, if these aliens aren't here to kill us all of, what action do we take against them, because let's be honest, we can't have aliens posing as school teachers can we?"

Sarah Jane turned towards Clyde.

"What is it that your suggesting Clyde?" she asked of him.

"That we confront these Silver men and see what their after here n earth!"

Sarah Jane nodded and then made a decision.

"I feel that Clyde has made a valid point. Let's pay a visit to your school Luke, and demand to speak with these aliens, and see if we can state our claim."

Rani turned towards Sarah Jane and asked

"What is our claim?"

Sarah Jane turned to face her and said "To make peace and see that they intend to leave here at once, before earth authorities find out and decide to exterminate them!"

Luke, Rani, and Clyde were lead out of Sarah Jane's attic by Sarah Jane herself. They were off to speak with the aliens who Luke had snuffed out, like a sniffer dog, alert and ready at all times.

They only had to walk a mile or two before they arrved at the school, that now housed hundreds of the Silver Bunch. The gates were locked, as the school had shut nearly an hour ago, after letting out students who had been told to stay behind, for either catch up courses or enrichment.

When Sarah and her companions reached the school gates, Sarah got out her lipstick (sonic) and the gates began to slowly open. However CCTV had been picking up Sarah and her gang from the moment they set foot on the schools soil. From the second they broke through, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and Rani found themselves in a very sticky situation. They had been surrounded by silver beings, with no facial features, starring at them all, with no outward expressions.

Sarah and her companions were surrounded.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Sarah Jane's Extravagant Adventures

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 4: Introductions: 

"Right..." said Sarah Jane, unsure of the danger she had put herself and her companions in.

"I think that it's only fair we ought to introduce ourselves!" she said, looking at the sphere shaped heads, that were starring blankly at her, Luke, Rani, and Clyde. Sarah tucked her sonic lipstick back into her jacket pocket, and then took her jacket off all together.

"My name is Sarah Jane Smith, and these three whom I have brought with me here...are your pupils, Luke, Rani, and Clyde!"

The three teenagers waved at the Silver Bunch, and then let Sarah Jane do the talking. There were six of the silver beings, and they awaited to be confronted by Sarah Jane, who was about ready to discuss a rather important matter with them.

"Why are you working as undercover agents for your own people, here on earth?" asked Sarah Jane inquisitively.

"Earth is doomed!" one of the creatures said, as it looked up at Sarah Jane, ignoring what the other members of its species had to say.

Then another poked its head up from behind another member.

"We have come to observe the earth, and taking into account that the earth has survived the fall of the Almighty One, we have no reason to get involved!"

Sarah nodded, and looked down at one of the silver creatures.

"May I just ask who the 'Almighty One' is?"

One of the silver creatures tapped Sarah on her side, and Sarah Jane lowered to the height of the silver creature, who whispered in her ear two words Sarah Jane understood perfectly.

"Climate Change!"

Sarah nodded and stood up straight, climbing to her own height.

"So do you intend on leaving soon?" asked Sarah, unsure of what answer she'd get.

"We are waiting on a saucer to pick us up, but we must fill out some paperwork before we leave!" said the silver creature's leader.

"What sort of paper work?" asked Rani, interested and curious at the same time.

"Homework, handed into us by students, that say that they demand their work handed back to them by tomorrow!"

Sarah almost broke out in laughter.

"Mr Smith's assumption was correct, your species are the most friendliest we are ever likely to come across, in our extravagant adventures on earth, and even though this adventure hasn't been quite as extravagant as all of the others, the adventure hasn't let up in the slightest.

Luke, Clyde, and Rani had to agree.

"Perhaps we could assist you in marking that spreadsheet you've got there!" asked Sarah, looking back at the three teenagers, who were all shaking their heads in unison.

"We agree to that Ms Smith!" said one of the creatures, delighted that it had been let off the hook to sign off the homework, teachers usually spent hours marking every night.

Luke, Clyde, and Rani sighed miserably, and joined in with the marking scheme.

After an hour or so, the Silver Bunch were ready to leave the earth, never to return ever again. But before they left via a shuttle that hovered over the school for nearly an hour, drawing en masse to stop in their tracks, to watch the shuttle touch down on the schools footbal pitch, one member of the Silver Bunch gave Sarah a message to pass on to her pals at UNIT. The message read 'to be wary of an attack from above, below, and between!"

Sarah did not know what this meant, but the next day, Sarah made the effort to contact UNIT.

Sarah, after calling up UNIT, got some petrifying news, back from the Brig... and it concerned a familiar alien face- the Doctor.

Coming Soon!

"Sarah, I have recieved a telegram from Geneva, stating that the Doctor is destined to fall under the likes of a foe we have no power to put a stop to!" said the Brigadier, as he handed the telegram to Sarah.

Sarah took it in her hands, and wept in silence.

"The name's Luke Smith, I am Sarah Jane's adopted son, and I have news for you...Doctor!"

The Doctor shook Luke by the hand, and the two sat down and had a chat over the fate of the human race.

When Luke and Rani are sent on a mission by the Brigadier, Sarah Jane must take a back seat, but when the Doctor has to get involved, Sarah Jane must act on her sons behalf to meet up with the Doctor to put a stop to the evil that has the power and the might to see that Luke, Rani, and the entire population on earth are wiped out, and only the Doctor can help assist Sarah jane in her troubles!


End file.
